


Good Intentions - part 4 of 4

by awriterfandf



Series: Sailor Moon - an alternate reality [35]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterfandf/pseuds/awriterfandf
Summary: Continued from part 3.
Series: Sailor Moon - an alternate reality [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095488





	Good Intentions - part 4 of 4

**Good Intentions - part 4 of 4**

. . . . .

**Chapter 11:**

"I really hope this dish turned out ok" Makoto fretted while placing two large covered bowls on the table. "There wasn't nearly enough time to prepare it properly." She set aside her serving tray and smiled sweetly at her fiancee. "Without my Yuji's help today, it wouldn't have been possible at all."

"I'm sure the main course will be as exquisite as it always is, Mako-chan" Mamoru reassured her. "By any chance, is that nimono?"

The brunette lifted both lids. "Hai. Daikon and chicken style, Mamoru-san. With a little extra something I put in for added flavour. Minna, enjoy!"

Usagi sniffed deeply, inhaling the delicious aroma. "Mmm, yummy! Isn't Mako-chan a great cook, Nobuo-san?"

"Hai, she certainly is. I wish I ate like this every day" the boy confessed. Though he smiled in gratitude, his voice still wavered as he spoke and Setsuna realized that there was much more troubling the young man seated near her than a simple case of nervousness.

"Allow me to fill your dinner plate for you, Nobuo-san" she offered with a warm smile.

"Ari... arigatou, Setsuna-san." He picked up his empty plate to present it to her, only to have it slip from his damp, trembling fingers. It fell, striking her half-empty bowl of miso soup and splashing the liquid and a thin slice of wakame onto her bare arm. His handsome face instantly turned even more pale. "Gomen! I'm usually not this clumsy, Setsuna-san! Not when I'm... alone."

"Think nothing of it, Nobuo-san. Accidents can happen to anyone." Keeping her composure as she wondered about the teen, Setsuna calmly wiped her arm dry, retrieved his wayward dish and began spooning food onto it. The deep chinese-style duck spoon she held clinked against Usagi's as the hungry blonde also busily began scooping up her portion.

"Where on earth are your manners, Usagi-chan?" Rei scolded her. "Let our invited guests help themselves first."

"But I'm starv- ok, _fine!"_ she pouted. Dropping her spoon, the blonde muttered to Minako, "I thought we were supposed to have some music in here, Minako-chan. _Anything's_ better than listening to evil Rei nag me and pick on me all night."

"That's right, Usagi-chan! I completely forgot about the music!" Minako exclaimed. "How can _any_ truly romantic atmosphere be complete without the soft background melodies of love?" She sprang from her chair and shot into the living room, returning seconds later with a portable radio that had been sitting on the piano. She thumped it firmly onto the table and beamed, _"That_ little problem is now solved!"

Rei instantly cringed. "Oh no. Here we go again."

"No, it isn't solved" Makoto chuckled. "The batteries in that thing are completely dead."

_"Dead?"_ Minako stared at the device in horror. _"Noo!_ They _can't_ be dead, Mako-chan! _Not during an important, possibly even life-changing moment like this!" She_ expectantly jabbed the radio's on-button and furiously twiddled its dials. "Agh! _Nothing!"_ she groaned, then glared sternly at Ami. _"You're_ the one responsible for this, Ami-chan! I'll bet you not only used up most of the candles on all those mushy dinners with Ryo, you two love birds danced around the living room until these poor batteries died too! You... you... _atmosphere_ _murderers!"_

"Calm down, Minako-chan" Makoto said in the quiet couple's defense. "It's not the end of the world if the radio doesn't play."

"Gomen nasai, Minako-chan" the blue-haired girl added, meekly apologizing for her error. "I _was_ going to replace them, but... I... must have forgotten somehow."

"Because you were both too busy thinking about studying!" Usagi giggled. "Or _doing_ it!"

_"Usagi-chan!"_ Ami gasped as she and her Ryo both blushed. "Our guests can hear you!"

"You know what they say, Ami-chan" Minako teased the shy couple. "If the shoe fits, then... um... minna, how does that old saying go again?"

"Ah yes. Yet more twisted wit and dubious wisdom from our very own ditzy philosopher" Rei pronounced.

"All is not lost on the music front, Minako-chan" Yuuichirou spoke up. "May I see the radio for a moment, if you please?" He pried open a small concealed door at the rear of the device with a fingernail and extracted a long black cord. "I happen to know" the Shinto apprentice boasted, "that this particular model can also plug into the wall. So..." he offered it back to her, "as the French would say... Viola!"

"A viola is a musical instrument, lover" Rei laughed. "You mean _voila."_

"I do? Hai! That's what I meant to say, darling" he grinned.

"Arigatou, Yuuichirou-chan!" Minako seized the radio from him and triumpantly held up its plug. "All I need now is _power!"_

"And maybe a good strong sedative" Rei teased.

"Hush, Rei-chan! Minna, where's the nearest outlet?"

"There's only one in this room, and it's on the wall behind Nobuo" Makoto told her.

"So much the better!" Minako cackled with glee. She scurried through the near-darkness toward it with the radio grasped in one hand and the plug held in the other, abruptly halting after passing the seated second blonde. "Nani? The cord is stuck on a chair or something."

_"Stop!"_ Usagi gagged. "The stupid cord is around my _neck_ , Minako-chan! _You're choking me!"_

"Things are finally looking up" Rei snickered.

"Oops! _Hehe!_ My mistake, Usagi-chan!" Minako lifted the wire over the twin odango of the evilly glowering girl and proceeded to the far wall, positioning the device on the corner of the table between Setsuna and Nobuo. "Romantic music, coming right up!" She squinted at the wall through the shadowy gloom. "Now where's that outlet hiding? Ah _ha!_ There it is!" Minako promptly jammed the plug home and the radio burst to life at full volume.

_"AND NOW, THE EVENING NEWS"_ a man's voice blared, followed by a chorus of drums and trumpets as the broadcast began.

_"Gahhh!"_ Startled by the sudden din, Nobuo nearly leapt out of his chair, tipping over his wine glass.

Without missing a beat, Makoto calmly tossed Setsuna a spare napkin. _"There's plenty more if you need them!"_ she shouted above the noise.

_"Turn that racket down, baka!"_ Rei yelled. "Ojii-chan can probably hear it back at the shrine!"

"Very good, Minako-chan" Makoto laughed as the blonde hastily spun the volume control lower. "There's nothing more romantic than dining to the latest news program. It's what all the finest restaurants in Tokyo are playing this year."

"Very funny, Mako-chan" Minako grumbled. "Give me a second to find a more suitable station. Something soft and light."

"Like your head" Rei muttered to herself.

Static hissed and crackled as Minako worked the tuning dial back and forth, the girl quickly becoming agitated. _"_ Why isn't this crazy box working?" She slapped its plastic top in frustration. _"Give me my romantic music this instant!"_

"Try raising the antenna, my sweet" Taro suggested. "There aren't any windows in here and maybe that's why the reception is poor."

"Hai! The antenna thingy! Arigatou, my big, strong, sexy and oh-so-smart stud muffin!" She raised the silver rod atop the device and tried to extend it. "Hmm... it feels stuck. Now why would _that_ be?"

"Maybe Ami glued it in place just to ruin your day" Makoto quipped.

"Don't be silly, Mako-chan! I probably just need to pull a lot harder." Minako gave the rod a vicious yank and it snapped in two, the broken segment cartwheeling high across the table before impaling itself like an arrow deep into the contents of a bowl of nimono.

_"Minako-chan!"_ the brunette yelled. "Yuji and I worked really hard on that food! And now you've gone and wrecked the radio too!"

"Join the club, Mako-chan" Rei grinned. "Nurse Minako destroyed my new stereo when we were both sick last year, remember?"

"Minna, stay calm! There's no need to panic!" Usagi blurted. "The food is still good!" She dragged the large bowl towards her and raised her chopsticks. "I'll just eat around the antenna part."

"Usako, _must_ _you?"_ Mamoru groaned, hanging his head in embarrassment.

"Must I what, Mamo-chan?"

"Well, so much for music tonight" Yuji breathed with a wistful sigh. "I was hoping to dance with you later, Mako my love. After the eclipse is over."

"We still can dance, Yuji honey." She kissed her fiancee softly on the cheek. "We'll just have to make our own music."

"I'm sure you will!" Minako giggled from the other end of the table. "Sweet, sweet-"

"Shut up and sit down before anything else gets wrecked!" Makoto growled. _"That's an order!"_

"Ok, ok! Don't get your ponytail in a knot." Minako unplugged the radio and placed it in front of her fiancee, then pulled the broken antenna piece from the bowl of nimono and dropped it beside the radio. Sitting beside her Taro, she snuggled close and cooed, "Fix this silly thing for me later, would you cuddle muffin?"

Taro heard his brother laughing. "What's so funny, Yuji-chan?"

"A man's work is never done, Taro-chan" Yuji grinned. "Especially yours."

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

To Setsuna's relief, the remainder of the teens' evening meal progressed without further incident and after hungrily devouring a half-dozen of Makoto's strawberry desserts, Usagi stood and announced, "Minna, it'll be getting dark soon. How about we all go outside and watch the sun go down?"

"Hai! A romantic sunset is _just_ what the doctor ordered!" Minako bubbled. "That's me! The doctor, I mean. Not the sunset!"

"You think you're a _doctor_ now?" Makoto laughed. "Great. We haven't even recovered from Nurse Minako's care yet."

"It already feels like the middle of the night inside this dining room" Rei muttered. "Hai, let's go outside where the twilight is probably a lot brighter."

Yuuichirou grinned, "Aye!"

The miko warned her fiancee, "And no more of that dumb pirate talk, Yuuichirou-chan!"

"I promise, darling. That one just slipped out." The apprentice joked, "Uh... does this mean I have to cancel my order at the Juuban pet shop?"

"What order?" Rei asked suspiciously.

"They have this big red parrot in their window" Yuuichirou said, "and I thought it'd look really good standing on my shoulders while I swept the-"

_"Forget it!"_

. . . . .

While Ryo and Yuuichirou collected the telescope and set it up in the back yard, Usagi waved Minako over to the stairwell for a brief private conference. "Setsuna's blind date isn't going as well as I hoped it would, Minako-chan" the odangoed blonde worriedly whispered. "Nobuo is still really nervous and Setsuna keeps making those frowny faces. I think she's still kind of angry at us."

"Relax, Usagi-chan! She's not mad. That's just the beginnings of love tugging at her confused, lonely heart! Anyway, everything's bound to get a lot better when that big romantic full moon pops up soon. Just give it more time, trust me!"

"I guess so" Usagi replied doubtfully. "You're supposed to be the love expert."

"Hai! And the _love-love_ expert too!" Minako winked. "If you don't believe me, just ask my Taro!"

The two blondes followed their friends outside to the rear of the house, Usagi noticing with dismay that Setsuna and Nobuo were standing well apart from one another.

"What a pretty pink sky, Taro sugar!" Minako exclaimed, captivated by a thin veil of golden-orange clouds skirting the distant rose-tinted horizon. "Sunset never looks _this_ beautiful in Tokyo. Too many tall buildings in the way."

"You always look beautiful to me everywhere you go, my princess" Taro smiled. "Much more than any sunset could ever hope to match. You truly are a goddess."

_"Hehehe!_ I _love_ hearing you say that!" She slipped her arms around him, pulling him close. "I'm _your_ goddess, honey muffin. Now kiss me! _Mmmm!"_

Rei sighed and rolled her eyes. "They're at it again, Mako-chan. Is that fire extinguisher in the upstairs bathroom still charged?"

"Hai" the brunette grinned. "If those two keep it up, we may need to cool things down out here with it before they go a little too far." The girls turned away from the passionately kissing couple, instead watching Usagi drag Ami over to the telescope. Well behind them, Setsuna stood silently beside the old house, lost in thought.

The greenish-haired young woman found herself stealing another brief glance at Nobuo, and then another. 'He _is_ rather handsome' she mused. 'And very polite, though incredibly accident-prone. I wonder why he's so afraid of me?' She frowned, 'Could it be because he's...?' Acting on a hunch she quietly approached him, trying to remain unnoticed by the other teens.

"Nobuo-san?"

He gulped deeply. "Y-yes, Setsuna-san?"

"Would you mind if we have a little chat about something? Not out here though. Somewhere more private."

_"More private?"_ he squeaked _. "_ Uh... h... hai."

"Arigatou. Please, come with me."

Nobuo obediently followed Setsuna toward the house, his breathing becoming more rapid with every step he took. Inside the kitchen, he tensed further as the young woman paused to close the door behind them.

Out on the back lawn, Usagi stood behind Ryo's telescope. "Ami-chan, teach me how to use this thing properly. I want to see something really close up!"

"Certainly, Usagi-chan. I'd be happy to. The most important rule to remember with any telescope or binoculars" the studious blue-haired teen warned, "is to never look directly at the sun, even for an instant. If you do, the intense beam of light will utterly destroy your vision."

_"It will?"_ Usagi gasped. "That sounds bad! And painful! I _need_ my eyes to see my handsome Mamo-chan!" She peered into the distance and pointed, "Then while we're waiting for it to get dark, can I look at the tree on that hill way over there?"

"Sure" the blue-haired girl smiled. She gestured to the instrument. "It's really quite simple. Just aim it at what you want to see, then adjust the focus by turning that black knob until the image is clear and sharp."

"That's it? Just turn this little knob at the back here? Sounds easy enough." Usagi aimed the tube at the faraway tree, peered through the eyepiece and spun the focuser rapidly to and fro. "Something's wrong with this stupid thing, Ami-chan. All I can see is a big blurry black spot and that knob thing isn't helping any."

"Try focusing it much more slowly, Usagi-chan" Ami suggested. "It requires a very light touch."

"Oh, ok." Usagi looked again and carefully eased the knob inward. "Getting better... still better... Nani? _AHHHH!"_ She recoiled from the device in wide-eyed horror. _"That's not a tree! It's a huge horrible youma!"_ Her braids flying wildly, she spun around and leapt into her fiancee's sheltering arms, squeezing her eyes tightly closed. _"Mamo-chan, protect me!"_

"Nani? It _can't_ be!" Rei scoffed. "Here, let me take a look." The miko peered through the telescope for a moment then burst out laughing. " _You baka!_ That isn't a youma! It's just a bug or something sitting on the lens!"

_"No it's not!"_ Usagi cringed. She slowly opened one eye and peered at the smirking raven-haired girl. _"Is_ it?"

"You big baby!" Rei teased her. "Afraid of a harmless bug!"

"Well then... it looked like a really _big_ bug when I saw it through the telescope!" Usagi insisted. "With huge googly eyes and long fuzzy legs! _Ohh, I think I'm going to be sick!"_

"Be strong, Usako" Mamoru chuckled, softly patting her shoulder.

Ryo checked the lens and gently blew the creature away. "It was just a common spider, Usagi-chan" he grinned. "It's gone now."

"Our fearless leader, terrified of a tiny insect" Rei snorted. "Pathetic!" As she shook her head in mock disgust, she noticed that Setsuna and Nobuo had disappeared. "Minna, where did our guests go?"

Upon hearing Rei's question, Minako's lips suddenly parted from her love's with a pronounced pop, leaving Taro gasping for air. " _No!"_ she groaned. _"Nobuo ran away again!"_

"If you hadn't been trying so hard to suck every last breath out of your poor fiancee just now, you would have noticed him and Setsuna going back inside the house" Makoto told her.

"Nani? They went _inside_ , Mako-chan? _Together?"_ Minako's face broke into a smile of victory and she flung her hands in the air. _"Yay!_ Usagi-chan, did you hear the big news? It's happening! The seed of love we helped plant is finally starting to grow into a beautiful flower!"

"More like a cactus" Rei muttered.

"What's growing?" Usagi puzzled. "Ohh, the date! It's working?" She noticed Rei glaring at her and glared back. _"Of_ _course_ it is!" Usagi grinned victoriously at her matchmaking partner in crime. "We did it, Minako-chan! They're officially on a real date together!"

Rei remained entirely unimpressed. "I hate to burst your bubbles, but what's probably happening in there now is Setsuna apologizing profusely to Nobuo for the ridiculous way you two idiots behaved all evening, not to mention your setting him up with her in the first place. That's all it is."

Usagi stuck out her tongue. "Don't be a sore loser, Rei-chan! Just because _we_ were right and _you_ were... _wrong! Ha!"_

"I'm not wrong. Just wait and see, Usagi-chan."

"I'll even bet you wanted this whole thing to fail" Usagi scowled. "Didn't you?"

"No, I didn't" the miko replied. "Despite what you may think, I was secretly hoping all along that you and Minako would somehow be able to pull this off. I want Setsuna to find that special someone and be as happy as we all are, Usagi-chan. I really do! And Nobuo seems like a nice, dateable guy. But there are two big complications, remember. And the _first_ one is that he's gay. Or did you forget that little detail?"

"He's not gay, Rei-chan. Ryo must have confused Nobuo with his older brother, who _is_ gay."

"He's _not?_ Then why has he been acting so strange? I _thought_ it was kind of odd, because gay people don't behave weirdly like that around the opposite sex" the miko said. "At least Haruka and Michiru certainly don't. I just assumed Nobuo was... _different_ somehow."

Mamoru joined in the girls' conversation. "Nobuo has a psychological condition that makes him very afraid of single girls, Rei-chan."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Rei fumed. The look of deep disapproval in her indigo eyes made Usagi cringe. "Usagi-chan, you and Minako put that poor man through hell, _knowing_ he had that problem? This entire evening must be a living nightmare for him!"

_"I_ didn't know!" Minako exclaimed, sternly waggling her finger at the other blonde. "Why didn't you tell me, Usagi-chan?"

"He agreed to come here, Minako-chan, and I guess I was just hoping that things would work out!" Usagi blurted defensively. "And anyway Rei-chan, I _still_ think you're wrong."

"You really do? After all this, am I still supposed to believe Setsuna and Nobuo are sitting together on the sofa right now, making lovey eyes at each other?"

Minako giggled, "There's only one way to find out, Usagi-chan. Let's go spy on them!"

"Hai!"

The girls managed just a few sneaky steps toward the door before Makoto firmly grabbed them both by their shoulders. "Freeze, you two."

"But Mako-chan!" Minako blurted. "We only wanted to make sure-"

"I don't care what you want" the brunette replied. "I heard what everyone just said. It's best if you leave them alone for a while."

Minako pouted, "Mako-chan, why do you _always_ have to rain on our lemonaide?"

. . . . .

Setsuna had entered the living room with Nobuo nervously trailing well behind. She thought it wise to avoid the sofa and instead sat off to one side in one of the chairs near the fireplace. "Please make yourself comfortable, Nobuo-san."

After he had reluctantly taken a seat at the far end of the sofa, she smiled across the room at him. "First things first. I owe you an apology, Nobuo-san. I wasn't aware that you were invited to dinner today, or that we were supposed to be on a blind date. I'm very sorry for any discomfort my appearance here has caused you."

"It's ok, Setsuna-san" the boy mumbled. "Usagi told me you were here before we reached Nerima."

"She did?"

"Hai. I didn't want to ruin their evening so I..."

"You decided to come along anyway, just for them. That's very admirable of you, Nobuo-san. And quite brave, under the circumstances."

"I'm not brave. I just..." His voice trailed off.

Her garnet eyes met his. "Gynophobia, isn't it?"

Nobuo's face reddened and his gaze swept to the floor. "Hai."

Setsuna slowly shook her head. "Usagi and Minako. The blind leading the blind."

"I don't think Minako is aware of my condition, Setsuna-san. Usagi knows about it, but she probably thought that my meeting you here this evening would..."

"Would somehow change everything" she nodded understandingly. "I'm not a trained psychologist, Nobuo-san. I'm just a girl. Usagi should have realized that and not subjected you to such torture. Even the magic of a harvest moon can only accomplish so much."

"Just... a... girl..." Nobuo breathed. He abruptly looked up, surprising Setsuna with a smile. "You're much more than that, Setsuna-san. Very much more."

"Oh? Am I?"

"Uh, what I _mean_ to say is... I know you're not a psychologist or a miracle worker or even a famous Sailor Senshi or something-" he began, causing Setsuna to smile inwardly.

'If only you knew who I _really_ am' she thought.

"-but being here, in your company tonight" he continued, the words beginning to flow a little more freely now, "and seeing with my own eyes just how kind and patient you've been with me, despite my phobia and my stupid fears and my constant clumsiness. It... really helped."

"It makes me very happy to hear that, Nobuo-san" she smiled warmly. "Perhaps some good _has_ come of this impromptu meeting of ours after all."

"Hai. Perhaps it has." He was silent a moment, then shyly asked, "If I may... I was wondering why aren't you already... seeing someone?" He blushed, "Gomen! I don't mean to pry! I was just... curious."

"Do you think I should be?"

"Hai. Absolutely" he nodded. "You're so _very_ kind and sweet, and incredibly beautif-" He stopped in mid-sentence and again looked down, his face reddening more deeply. "Gomen nasai, Setsuna-san. Please forgive my forwardness just now. This isn't like me at all!"

Caught off-guard by his compliment, Setsuna also developed a faint blush. "My career path does not permit the necessary... freedom, shall we say _..._ for me to become involved in a serious relationship, Nobuo-san." Her heart felt heavy as she spoke to him, uttering the words that described her fate even before so many centuries, and an entire kingdom, had long passed by. "I'm sorry."

"I see." He whispered with genuine regret, "That's... most unfortunate."

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

A setting sun had cast its final fleeting shadows upon the fields west of Nerima before sinking beneath the horizon, marking the end of another day in the lives of the Sailor Senshi and those they loved. The evening sky and its pastel blues and pinks had deepened to indigo twilight when the Senshi of Time and Space and her male acquaintance rejoined the other teens on the lawn behind Makoto's old house. Ignoring Usagi's curious glances and Minako's giggling and accompanying sly wink, Setsuna and Nobuo stood wordlessly watching and waiting with their friends while the moon crept above a distant eastern hill.

"Ohh, it looks so big, honey muffin!" Minako exclaimed as it rose higher. "And so orange too! My _very_ favourite color!"

"How long until the eclipse starts, Ami-chan?" Rei asked, remembering her grandfather's words of caution from breakfast that morning. "Yuuichirou and I have to head back to Tokyo later tonight."

The blue-haired girl turned from where she stood with her Ryo's right arm snugly around her slender waist. "Quite soon at this latitude, Rei-chan. I expect earth's shadow to first appear at the moon's upper right at any time."

"It's beautiful when you think about it" Usagi spoke to her fiancee in a voice scarcely above a whisper. "The earth reaching way out into space like that to gently touch its small eternal companion."

Mamoru smiled at the girl who meant more to him than life itself. "As I once did to try to touch your heart, my princess."

She snuggled close beneath his arm. "I love you, Mamo-chan."

"Usako... my soul mate..." Mamoru's fingers gently reached under her chin, tilting her head back to gaze into her beautiful blue eyes. Eyes so filled with love and hope for their future together. He and his bride-to-be shared a lingering kiss beneath the spectacularly beautiful rising harvest moon.

"I think I can see the shadow now, Yuji honey" Makoto told her love. "Hai, the eclipse is starting exactly when and where Ami said it would."

"Was there any doubt?" her fiancee chuckled. "If Ami predicts something, it's a safe bet it'll happen right on schedule." Yuji added with a smile, "Though she's not the only one who can make predictions. I think I have a good idea what's going to happen later tonight, after we wash those dirty dishes."

Makoto grinned back. "I think you're right, Yuji-chan. But forget the part about the dishes. They can wait until tomorrow."

"I have to admit Minako was right too, lover" Rei said to the young man holding her close. "This is _very_ romantic."

Yuuichirou nodded. "Hai." He heard Minako giggling somewhere in the background and chuckled, "Though it does seem a little crowded around here, Rei darling."

"We'll fix _that_ problem later" the raven-haired girl in his embrace purred. "After we get back home in the shrine. That is... if you're not feeling too tired."

_"Tired?"_ her fiancee grinned. "What does _that_ word mean?" They too shared a lingering kiss in the pale yellow moonlight.

"Exactly what I was hoping to hear you say" Rei softly murmured.

"I'm serious, darling!" her young man teased. "I have absolutely no idea what this 'tired' word means. I've never heard it before!"

The miko gave him a playful glare. "Stop that, Yuuichirou-chan!"

Only Setsuna and Nobuo remained silent and withdrawn, watching through despondent eyes as darkness slowly crept across the lower rim of the moon's craggy surface.

After a shy, tender kiss of their own, Ami and Ryo pointed the telescope skyward. They and their friends took turns at its eyepiece, amazed at how the jagged craters and flat seas they glimpsed stood out in sharp contrast one moment, only to disappear as the earth's shadow swept past them.

After a while Usagi asked, "Ami-chan, would you please do me a favour? Would you let me know when the shadow is getting close to the place where the old Moon Kingdom was? I'd like to be looking through the telescope when that happens."

"Of course, Usagi-chan" her blue-haired friend smiled. "I estimate you have about five more minutes to wait."

"Perfect! That means I still have enough time to go back in the kitchen for a late-night snack!" She pensively tapped her lip. "Hmm... I wonder what tastes best during an eclipse?"

Rei groaned, "No matter how romantic the situation could _possibly_ be, odango atama always manages to spoil it with that never-ending appetite of hers."

"You should kiss your Yuuichirou a lot more, Rei-chan" the blonde muttered. "Then your lips will be too busy to keep complaining about my appetite."

"You know, I think I _will_ " the miko answered with a smirk. "Good idea, Usagi-chan. Meanwhile, go feed your face!"

. . . . .

Usagi emerged from Makoto's old house a few minutes later, pausing with one hand on the back door and the other clutching a half-eaten cookie. Golden beams of moonlight cast enough of its glow upon her friends for the girl to clearly notice the expressions Setsuna and Nobuo's faces wore. 'They both look really sad.' Usagi frowned, 'No. This just isn't right.'

"Usagi-chan, the terminator is approaching the Sea of Serenity" Ami called from the telescope. Seeing Usagi's confused expression she respoke, "Gomen. That means the Earth's shadow is near the area you wanted to view."

"Oh! Why didn't you say so?" She hurried to the eyepiece where her beloved was waiting for her.

Speaking quietly so Nobuo wouldn't overhear, Mamoru reminded her, "You realize you won't actually see any ruins, Usako. Even Earth's most powerful telescopes are unable to find the slightest trace of your ancestral home."

"I know, Mamo-chan. I just wanted to do something special tonight to remember our past life together."

"Ah. I understand completely, my princess."

Usagi quietly peered through the telescope for several minutes before sighing softly and slipping her arms around her fiancee. "So very far away. We fell in love up there, Mamo-chan. Long ago, when I was a real princess and you were my handsome prince. Everything is so different today."

"That's true, it is" he mused. "But in one important way, it's much better now, Usako" Mamoru whispered. "This time, we will all live to see our happy dreams finally come true."

"Hai." A single pearl-like tear formed in Usagi's right eye and slid shimmering down her cheek. He gently wiped the tear away, replacing it with a soft kiss.

. . . . .

"Minna, it won't be much longer" Ryo told the group a short while later. "Totality is very near. That's the point when the moon is at its darkest."

"Though it won't turn entirely black and become invisible" Ami added. "The lunar surface will most likely appear with a very deep reddish hue."

Kino Makoto and Ito Yuji shared grins. "I feel like I'm back in class, Yuji darling. Only with two sensei teaching us at once."

Her young man made a sour face, then grinned at his girl. "Please don't mention school tonight, Mako honey. I daydream about you so often, I've gotten in trouble with my sensei five times already. And it's still only September!"

"Me too" the brunette sighed. "Every minute we spend apart feels like an eternal detention."

Yuji smiled, "On the bright side, we still have all of _this_ night to be together."

"We do. And I intend to make the most of every last second of it." A coy smile appeared on Makoto's pretty face. "And of _you_ , my... lover" she whispered, her deep green eyes sparkling with desire for her young man.

At that instant, Minako strolled past the couple to take another turn at the telescope. "Hai, you do that, Speedy Mako! Give that boy of yours an evening he'll _never_ forget! At least until next weekend!"

"Mind your own business, Minako-chan! _And stop snooping on us!_ Sometimes I think you listen to every word we say!"

Ami smiled at Makoto's angry retort, noticing that Usagi had turned her back to the moon. "Usagi-chan, you should be looking up now! You'll miss the big event."

"I need to do something else first, Ami-chan. Something really important."

"But you won't see-"

Usagi smiled, "It's ok. I'll get another chance when the next eclipse happens." She ignored the moon and her friends, instead walking over to Setsuna. The blonde reached out and grasped her older friend's hand in hers.

"Nani?"

"I need to talk to you, Setsuna-san. Now." With a firmness that surprised the older girl, Usagi tugged her toward the house, leading Setsuna back inside and not stopping until they reached the living room.

Setsuna protested, "Usagi-chan, if this is about Nobuo, I'd rather not discuss it."

"It isn't about him. Well, not entirely. It's mostly about you."

"Me?" Setsuna suspiciously asked the blonde. "Go on."

"I want to know why you've been avoiding having a relationship" Usagi announced. "And no more of that 'my job is too important', or 'because I'm too mysterious' nonsense! Tell me the real reason why."

"Usagi-chan, I... can't."

"Fine. Be difficult." Usagi pointed at the sofa. "Sit down" she commanded. The frowning odango-haired girl folded her arms and fixed the Senshi of Pluto with what she hoped was her most intimidating glare. "Good. Now tell me, why can't you have someone special in your life? And _this_ time, no more excuses!"

Setsuna looked up at Usagi and instead of answering her, began to giggle.

_"Nani?"_ the blonde blurted. "You aren't supposed to be laughing, Setsuna-san! Look at me! Can't you tell how _serious_ I am? My arms are crossed and everything!"

"Gomen nasai! I..." Setsuna chuckled again before replying, "I think Rei does a much better job in that regard, Usagi-chan."

Usagi dropped her steely expression and grinned back. "Hai, she really does, doesn't she? But I still want to know why you you won't let yourself date a nice guy and fall in love, and you're not leaving that sofa until I find out! Even if it takes all night! So if you won't talk, then..." she glowered again, switching to the lowest, sternest tone she could muster, "go ahead! Make yourself comfortable!"

After one final giggle followed by a moment of reflection and a soft sigh, Setsuna reluctantly nodded. "As you are my future Queen, and are so determined to know the true reason behind my behaviour, I will... comply."

Usagi's eyes widened with surprise. "You _will?"_

"Hai. I will." The two girls' eyes met and Setsuna's expression took on a faraway look. "The reason I cannot allow myself to become emotionally attached to another person is because..."

Usagi leaned forward in anticipation. _"Hai hai! Because?"_

The answer was blunt and twinged with regret. "I was commanded not to."

_"Nani?"_ the blonde blurted in disbelief. _"Someone said you have to stay single and lonely forever?_ What baka person told you to do a crazy thing like that?"

"Your mother did, Usagi-chan. Queen Serenity."

_"My mother?"_ Usagi's mouth fell open. "That's the weirdest thing I've ever heard, Setsuna-san! Why would she interfere and prevent you from ever finding true love?"

"It was decided long ago, during the time of the Silver Millennium" the greenish-haired girl continued. "Queen Serenity noticed that the Senshi of your inner court were all becoming romantically involved with young men, the same boys who are again with them today. After much deliberation, she thought that my position was too unique, perhaps even too crucial to allow a relationship between me and a boy to jeopardize the continued safety of the Moon Kingdom. She thought it best to prevent such distractions in my life. So she expressly forbid it."

Usagi plopped onto the sofa beside her. "But my mother and the Moon Kingdom are long gone, Setsuna-san! Even giving you that crazy order didn't change our awful fate! So why are you still following her old rules from way back then?"

"Because I must. Queen Serenity would have expected nothing less of me."

"Nonsense! Look, I can't remember much about what happened back in those days, but _I'm_ in charge now. Right? And as your leader, I'm telling you that you don't have to follow that silly rule anymore. Ok?"

Setsuna shook her head. "Your mother's instructions were quite clear, Usagi-chan. I cannot go back on her wishes. I _must_ remain loyal."

. . . . .

Outside, the eclipse was nearing its maximum with just a thin sliver of crescent moon still visible. Rei took a moment to glance around the yard at her close friends. "Where's Usagi? And Setsuna? They're going to miss the best part."

"Um..." Nobuo shyly mumbled, "Usagi took Setsuna into the house a few minutes ago, Rei-san. I haven't seen them since."

"That girl has absolutely no sense of timing!" the miko muttered. "I'll be right back, Yuuichirou-chan."

"Don't be long, honey."

"I won't, darling. Just long enough to scream some common sense into her" Rei muttered to her fiancee. "All this waiting and Usagi picks now of _all_ times to go inside!" She hurried toward the house as high above the couples, the moon shrank to a thin glowing sliver.

. . . . .

"My mother is gone, Setsuna-san" Usagi repeated. "She's not in charge of the Sailor Senshi anymore. _I_ am."

"Usagi-chan, please don't put me in this position" Setsuna begged. "You're still young and your reign has not yet-"

Usagi cut her off. "That doesn't matter!" She left the sofa and took two quick steps before whirling around. "You want me to make it an official order? I'll be _happy_ to!"

At that moment Rei appeared in the living room. "What's going on in here, Usagi-chan? The eclipse is happening _outside_ the house _,_ baka!"

"I'm glad you're here, Rei-chan." Usagi spoke with an uncharacteristic confidence that surprised her friend. "You can be our witness."

"Nani? Your witness to what?" the raven-haired miko puzzled.

"My first ever direct order for Sailor Pluto, that's what. And just to make it all proper and official..." A bright flash of light suddenly enveloped the odango-haired girl, fading away to reveal the flowing white and gold gown of Princess Serenity. At the same time, cheers echoed from outside the house as the eclipse reached its climax.

Rei watched the scene unfold in stunned silence.

"Sailor Pluto!" the young Serenity firmly addressed the seated woman. "From this day forward, you are no longer bound by my mother's rules regarding your personal life. You are hereby free to pursue love and happiness with whomever you choose. And that's _my_ order, effective immediately!" She smiled, adding "As long as you still perform your other duties too. You know, all that mysterious, creepy time-stuff you always do."

Setsuna sat quietly in deep reflection for a moment, then slowly stood and bowed deeply before her Princess. "As you wish, my future Queen."

After Setsuna ended her respectful bow, Usagi detransformed and gently hugged her friend. "See? I'll be a really good leader someday."

"Arigatou, Usagi-chan" the older girl softly replied, her eyes moist with joy. "But not someday. You already are."

. . . . .

In the sky above Nerima, the moon began to slip free of Earth's shadow and brighten anew. The three girls emerged from Makoto's country home and Usagi soon noticed the look Rei was giving her.

"Well?" the blonde grumbled. "Aren't you going to lecture me on my decision, Rei-chan?" She sighed, "Go ahead, get it over with."

"On the contrary" the miko replied. "I'm pleasantly surprised, Usagi-chan. In my opinion, you did the right thing."

Usagi stared at her friend in complete shock. "You really _think so?"_

"Hai. And it's about time you made a good decision."

_"Ohh!_ I _knew_ you'd find a way to make a compliment sound rude!"

"I didn't mean to" Rei smiled apologetically. "I'm not sure exactly what, but something about you has changed since you got here today, Usagi-chan. I'm finally convinced you just may turn out to be a great queen after all."

"I... I... _Arigatou, Rei-chan!"_ Usagi promptly embraced the raven-haired girl with a tight hug. "Hearing you say those words means so much to me!" She began to sniffle. "I... I think I'm going to cry!"

"Ok!" the miko gagged. "Don't get all sappy about it!"

. . . . .

As Taro began helping Ami and Ryo disassemble the telescope, Minako rushed up to her young man and latched onto his hand. "No time to fiddle with that silly thing, love muffin!" she blurted. "Let's go upstairs!"

"Remember my next driving lesson tomorrow, Minako-chan!" Makoto called after them as they hurried toward the house.

"I won't forget it!" Minako promised. "We'll start bright and early at... um..." she giggled, "on second thought, better make it closer to noon, Mako-chan! _Minna, goodnight!"_ And with that, the couple quickly vanished inside.

_"Minako_ definitely hasn't changed tonight" Rei muttered, shaking her head in mock disgust. "Still the same one-track mind. Yuuichirou honey, we really should be going. It's getting late."

The apprentice nodded, "Let me help Ryo carry in this tripod first, Rei darling. Oh, and use the washroom. I'll be ready to hit the road in no time at all."

"That's one of the things I enjoy about you, darling" she purred. "You're always ready... for me."

"I always try to please, my sweet."

Setsuna walked over to the couple. "Usagi and Mamoru would prefer to stay the night here, Rei-chan. Would you have room for an extra passenger?"

"Nobuo is coming with us? Certainly, Setsuna-san."

"Uh... you don't have to drop us off at our homes" she told the miko. "There's an all-night coffee shop about a block away from my apartment. Nobuo and I would like to stop there and chat a little more. About clocks and... things" she added with a blush.

"Sure" Rei agreed. "Traffic is light at this hour. I'll have you both back in Tokyo before you know it."

"That's the understatement of the year" Yuuichirou grinned.

His lead-footed fiancee glared up at him. "Put those telescope parts away and get in my car this instant!"

Donning a silly grin, he stood smartly at attention and gave his love a jaunty salute. "Aye aye, Captain Hino!"

_"More_ pirate talk?" Rei groaned. "Just for that, you're going to pay for disobeying my order, Yuuichirou-chan." She smiled wickedly, "Hai, you're going to pay dearly, lover boy... _all night long!"_

_"Arrr!"_

_. . . . . . . . . ._

Note: My Sailor Moon series concludes (maybe?) with 'Usagi's Dilemma' (in two parts).


End file.
